O Jogo da Vida
by Kalyl Clive
Summary: UA-Meio aos preparativos para o Torneio mais importante de suas vidas, uma teia de relacionamentos se forma. Alguns conseguiram seus intentos e outros apenas sairão machucados, mas da dor pode surgir um novo amor! Yaoi-SassuNaru


Disclaimer: Os personagens do anime Naruto pertencem ao Sr

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens do anime Naruto pertencem ao Sr. Kishimoto. Mas os tomei emprestado para esta história e não vou ganhar nada em troca disso...

**Notas dos Autores:** Essa é uma fic Yaoi, se não gosta do assunto, aperte o X logo ali em cima. Não me venha com desaforos depois, pois eu já avisei.

**Título:** Naruto, O Jogo da Vida

**Autor:** Kalyl Clive, Ded-Kun

**Shipper:** Naruto e Sasuke/Naruto e Hinata/e Outros.

**Classificação:** T (para maiores de 13 anos)

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Naruto, O Jogo da Vida**

_**Capitulo1**_

**O Treinamento**

Em um dia ensolarado um grupo de adolescentes jogavam bola no meio do pátio apenas para passar o tempo e se divertirem, mas isso não acontecia quando Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha se encontravam no jogo.

Naruto é um garoto de cabelo loiro, Olhos azuis da cor do céu e que adora comer ramem. Naruto é daquele tipo de pessoa que raramente se mostra triste ou chateado com alguma coisa, imperativo e aparenta nunca pensar antes de fazer ou falar alguma coisa.

"Bom lançamento Shikamaru! Agora sou eu e o gol, ninguém me segura, tô certo!" – pensou Naruto, após ser deixado cara a cara com o gol – "agora é só chutar e..."

– HEY!! SASUKE PORQUE VOCÊ ME EMPURROU?? – gritou Naruto, pois levou um forte tombo.

– Isso é um jogo para homens se não agüenta sai! – respondeu Sasuke de forma rude e irônica.

– EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR, TÓ CERTO! – esbravejou Naruto se levantando.

O outro garoto, Sasuke, frio e fechado, não costuma expressar muitas reações e não é muito sociável. Ele é daquele tipo determinado e costuma realizar bem qualquer missão que lhe seja solicitado, os seus cabelos e olhos são muito negros e sua pele bastante pálida

– Ih! Complicou! – desanimou-se Shikamaru, um cara que gosta de moleza, que acha tudo complicado, mas que tem uma inteligência fora do comum, ele tem cabelos e olhos negros e pele morena.

– É isso mesmo Sasuke não vamos deixar-los fazer nenhum gol. Desiste Naruto o placar já esta de 10 a 0 não vão conseguir virar nunca – disse Kiba em um tom convencido. Kiba, muito talentoso e rápido, parece uma fera quando joga, pode ser um ótimo amigo quando não se der atenção ao seu jeito autoritário e convencido.

– Eu juro que nunca mais vou ser humilhado por você, Sasuke! E você também Kiba nunca mais me subestime. – Prometeu Naruto. "Porque eu tão bom quanto o Sasuke ou tão rápido quanto o Kiba." Nesse momento Naruto levanta lentamente com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, e com suas mãos fechadas, sentiu a raiva crescendo dentro de seu corpo e em um impulso correu ao encontro de Sasuke para esmurrá-lo.

– Ih! Complicou! – suspirou Shikamaru enquanto caminhava até a briga.

– Naruto, baka! – gritou Kiba e correu para arredar a confusão.

– Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Não podem brigar dentro da escola. Falou Kakashi calmamente segurando os garotos. "Sabia que ia sobrar para mim."

– MAS FOI ELE QUE COMEÇOU KAKASHI! Falou Naruto com muita raiva.

– Não importa quem começou Naruto, mas sim o que causou a discussão, respondeu Kakashi.

– Sasuke me empurrou de propósito bem na hora em que eu ia fazer o gol de honra, disse Naruto.

– "É bem verdade, pois não iria passar disso Naruto." pensou Kiba enquanto a discussão rolava.

– Isso não é verdade Kakashi, apenas dei um tombo para desequilibrá-lo, mas Naruto é um moleque fraco que não agüenta com nada - falou Sasuke firmemente.

– E complicou! – Fatigou-se Shikamaru.

**...**

No dia seguinte as garotas marcaram de se encontrar na quadra duas horas antes do primeiro treino dos garotos, nesse período de volta as aulas todos estavam com mais aulas vagas do que o normal, e esse tempo estava sendo investidos em treinos de futebol todos os dias e todos estavam dando o seu Maximo para conseguir uma vaga no time titular.

Quanto a equipe de ginástica, as líderes de torcida, estava a maior rivalidade para ver quem conseguia ser a líder, as duas melhores alunas eram Tenten e Ino e assim como todas as outras também são apaixonadas pelo Sasuke. Alguns professores acreditam muito no potencial de Hinata, mas ela é muito tímida para qualquer, a outra com um grande potencial é Sakura, todos acreditam que ela não mostra tudo que pode.

Chegando à quadra Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten e as outras garotas encontraram um garoto com as maiores e mais grosas sobrancelhas que elas já aviam visto, cabelos cortados em forma de tigela e olhos grandes e tão negros quanto seu cabelo seu nome era Rock Lee e aparentava estar treinando sozinho a bastante tempo.

– Se eu der cinqüenta voltas na quadra, eu vou fazer trinta flexões, vinte polichinelos e vinte e cinco abdominais – Disse Rock Lee com todo o fogo da juventude. – Sakuraaaaaaaaaa, você está tão linda.

– Eu não acredito que você esta no time de futebol da escola, como podem deixar alguém com sobrancelhas tão grandes jogar. Horrorizou-se Sakura olhando para o sombrancelhudo.

Ao ouvir o que Sakura tinha acabado de dizer, Rock Lee se sentiu como se o mundo estivesse acabando para ele, entristeceu-se e abaixou o olhar, enquanto as garotas corriam para o ginásio.

Logo após os outros garotos que faziam parte do time começaram a chegar, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Chuji, Shikamaru, Shino e por ultimo Neji, esse acredita que tudo já está determinado pelo destino, portanto nada pode mudá-lo, fechado e arrogante, cabelos longos e castanhos de pele clara e olhos perolados.

Todos os nove garotos se enfileiraram de forma displicente enquanto observavam a chegada de seus treinadores, Kakashi e Gai. Kakashi é um homem muito calmo, mas que consegue prestar atenção em tudo que acontece a sua volta, ele tem cabelos brancos, olhos negros e é um homem alto. Já Gai tem uma grande rivalidade com o Kakashi, que é desconhecida pelo mesmo, Ele é o treinador preferido de Rock Lee, alto, tem cabelos e olhos negros e sua pele é morena.

– Vou direto ao assunto! Daqui a duas semanas vai começar o campeonato interescolar e...

– Éééééé legaaaallll! Vai começar o campeonato! Vai começar o campeonato! – Exclamou exageradamente Rock Lee.

– Tô certo! É a minha chance de mostra que eu sou o melhor do time! – Gritou Naruto.

– Leeeeee, Leeeee... – Gai perdeu a paciência e tacou-lhe um soco no meio da cara fazendo-o sair do chão – Lee! Preste atenção!

– Sim senhor, prestando atenção – Falou Lee pondo-se em posição de sentido, enquanto os outros não entendiam nada da situação e Naruto continuava fazendo o mesmo barulho

– Naruto cala essa boca e comece a treinar imediatamente – brigou Kakashi dando-lhe um cascudo na cabeça – "Sabia que isto ia acontecer!" – pensou.

– Idiota escandaloso! – Resmungou Sasuke.

"Isso vai ser complicado."- Pensou Shikamaru enquanto Gaara e Neji não demonstravam nenhum tipo de sentimento.

– O campeonato vai ser da seguinte forma, todas as escolas irão participar, todas irão jogar umas contra as outras e terá dois turnos, ida e volta. Como fomos campeões do ano passado a nossa vaga já estava garantida. As outras escolas que irão participar são: Escola da Nuvem, da Pedra, da Areia, do Som e da Nevoa. – Explicou Kakashi

– Kakashi contra quem vai ser o nosso primeiro jogo? – Perguntou Lee.

– Contra a escola da Nevoa, e é bom terem muito cuidado com eles, ouvi dizer que são muito habilidosos. Respondeu Gai.

– Não vejo à hora de humilhar esses caras da Nevoa e mostrar que eu sou o melhor jogador que já existiu - Disse Naruto com muita convicção.

– Até parece! As pessoas já nascem com um destino. E o seu Naruto é ser um grande fracassado, mas pessoas como eu é que têm o poder de humilhar as outras, pois o destino me deu olhos capazes de verem tudo e é por isso que eu sou o melhor goleiro de todo o campeonato. Por isso fui escolhido o melhor jogador do ano passado. – Disse Neji de modo bastante arrogante.

– Cala a boca! Quem é você pra saber o futuro? Eu serei o melhor e não voltarei atrás com as minhas palavras! Esse é o meu estilo! – Disse Naruto com muita convicção.

...

– Bom meninas terminamos por hoje – Falou Tsunade.

– Será que já acabou o treino dos meninos? Quero ver o Sasuke! – Comentou distraidamente Sakura.

– Não sei porque se preocupar, ele não vai querer ver essa sua testa grande mesmo – Falou Ino.

– Ino porca!

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Olá! Este é o primeiro projeto de Naruto que eu me intrometo a fazer... Se vcs gostarem a culpa é da Camis, se não gostarem a culpa é dela Tb... Momento Propaganda on: Leiam a fic dela **I Wanna Be a Rock Star ! **É maravilhosa... Momento Propaganda OFF Mais este projeto não é meu só... Estou escrevendo junto com **Ded-Kun e ****Levsk Sofia Rebrovrkost Bergouguinoux**... Para quem não me conhece sou Kalyl Clive, mundialmente conhecido pelas fics de Harry Potter que nunca são atualizadas... Mas não se preocupem, como eu não estou escrevendo sozinho tenho certeza que serão concluídos... Abraços!!

**N/A:** Resumidamente para conhecerem um pouco de mim... Gosto de Naruto, não gosto de ler ou escrever fics, não gosto de Yaoi e estou sendo obrigado a ajudar... Beijos pras moças, pro restante abraços... Até o próximo capítulo... Com o Primeiro Treino e a definição da equipe principal para o torneio...


End file.
